


Honey Honey

by TresMauvais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresMauvais/pseuds/TresMauvais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco keeps singing songs from Mamma Mia and Harry really doesn't mind at all. EWE (tagged mature because following chapters will probebly have mature sexual content. This one, however, does not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Honey

"Honey honey, _let me feel it_ , aha, honey honey. Honey honey, _don't conceal it_ , aha, honey honey…"

Harry walked into the kitchen to the sound of his roommate singing his lungs out, again. Ever since he and Malfoy went to see Mamma Mia at The Prince of Wales Theatre in West End the blond had been singing whenever he was alone.

He always flushed and started humming when Harry came into his makeshift stage unannounced, muttering something around the lines of "we should really have you wear a bell, Potter."

Harry, in turn, would grin and tell him it's OK and that he can sing as much as he likes, since he actually enjoyed the lyrics and Malfoy's voice, but Malfoy would just mumble something about being off-key.

Harry had been living with Malfoy for the past six months. They had been assigned as auror partners at the end of training, much to their chagrin. At first, they were furious. They kept their animosity alive and well with the more than occasional fistfight or row as if they were still at Hogwarts.

Then, they tried to ignore each other as much as was possible, which they soon found made absolutely no sense save for lunches and coffee breaks, unless they never wanted to get anything done.

They formed a somewhat civilized relationship after a particularly brutal case involving a dragon-egg smuggler ring. Malfoy had really pulled his weight through the stakeouts and backed Harry up when they finally encountered the head of the illegal operation, and they took him and his accomplices down with backup from the auror department.

They gradually began having conversations - about usual, mundane crap, of course-until a very peculiar case that required they spend a week in a tropical resort somewhere in Hawaii. Having to spend so much time together, secluded, turned their bizarre exchanges into something more friendly.

Harry had to admit that even though Malfoy was a git, he wasn't too bad. Conversations between them never seemed to stop once they opened the floodgates, and Malfoy's wry humor startled laughs out of Harry more often than not.

They didn't become friends until Ron had proposed to Hermione and the two started having sex all the time. Harry was forced out of their shared apartment and straight into Malfoy's flat by Hermione's loud moans. Living with the blond was weird at first, but Harry was grateful that Malfoy had agreed to live with him. Plus, not having to hear the headboard banging into the wall and Hermione's screams of encouragement all night, _every_ night, was decidedly a _good_ thing. The walls at 12 Grimmauld Place were very thin.

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked with an amused lilt to his voice. _Now, Malfoy will cringe and start humming_ , he thought. Malfoy did so, and Harry laughed.

"You don't have to stop singing when I come into the room, you know," he said, grinning at Malfoy's obvious embarrassment.

"Yes, I do," Malfoy said pointedly. "I'm frying bacon. Would you like some?" he added.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry replied. He walked over to where Malfoy was standing and peered into the pan over his shoulder. The bacon was sizzling loudly and smelled like a heart-attack waiting to happen. With a wicked grin on his face, Harry laid his hands on Malfoy's waist and leaned closer to his ear.

"The way that you kiss good night!" He sang, nearly laughing at Malfoy's reaction to his touch. "The way that you hold me tight!"

"Har har. Are you done?" Malfoy said irritably.

"Come on Malfoy!" Harry said with a huge grin pulled across his face.

"I feel like I wanna sing…" He stopped, waiting for Malfoy to jump in.

" When you do your… _thing_ ," Malfoy sang, sounding amused and flustered at the same time.

" Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey!" Harry went on. He could probably do this all day.

"That's enough!" Malfoy said and started laughing.

Harry felt him shake through their torsos, which were practically plastered together. He held onto his hips, hands creeping over to Malfoy's bare abdomen.

"Potter, you can’t sing," Malfoy said, choking when Harry closed his hands around him.

"I do so!" Harry said indignantly.

"You're so gay," Malfoy retorted, chuckling nervously.

Harry shifted closer still until his chin rested on Malfoy's shoulder.

"You know it," He said huskily.

Malfoy smelled delicious. _Citrus and berries_ , Harry thought.

"Shit, the bacon is burning!" Draco yelled and Harry pulled away, dazed. The smell of burnt meat wafted into his nose, replacing Draco's appealing scent.

"Fuck!" Draco tried to salvage some of the bacon, but it was no good.

"Ugh, sorry," Draco began, but Harry raised his hands to stop him.

"It's my fault, I distracted you," he said, and blushed to the roots of his hair.

Draco seemed just as flustered as Harry was. "Well then, I guess you’re going out to get breakfast?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Harry agreed with a smile. He went out of the kitchen and into his room to get dressed.

"Hot or cold?" He yelled in the original direction of the kitchen while putting on his shoes. There was a Costa branch a few blocks away from their flat and they had a great iced tea with raspberries and peach. _Berries_ , Harry thought absently, and blushed a bit more.

"Surprise me," Draco said flippantly and Harry heard him leaving the kitchen, the sound of his footsteps indicating he went into his study.

Harry's stomach growled at him. He definitely had a surprise in mind, but that would have to wait for later.  
  


 

(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics, no copyright infringement intended.   
> About four years ago I was in London for a week and Went to see Mamma Mia. It was lovely and really stuck with me, and I know Tom Felton sings so I kinda had this thought a while back.


End file.
